Talk:Squishy
I object!! My ele is NOT squishy! :) --Karlos 19:22, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yeah, we had an Ele on our Fissure-party some days ago who thought that, too. I was ressing her all the time... ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:29, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Well if you were healing her you wouldn't have had to res her! :) --Karlos 19:39, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Ouch, that hurt man. To imply I wouldn't do my job as a healer... :'( --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:01, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :But yesterday (in the "tank" discussion) you said his armor was made of toilet paper. :P --Tetris L 19:44, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Seriously now, I think "squishy" is not a term that's commonly used at all in GW. I'd say we make this a candidate for deletion. --Tetris L 19:44, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::15k toilet paper, mind you! :) I have never heard this term, but let's wait a bit before deleting the article. It maybe something new. --Karlos 19:53, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Now it is time for me to object! ;) I agree it is not as common a term like "tank" or "nuker", but people do use it. Probably depends on the people you consort with, though. Like that crazy lot I hang around with... --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:01, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::I use squishy all the time. I never use "tank" since the term is nearly meaningless in GW without redefinition from its traditional use. Nuker works, I guess, but I always didn't like the term. --Fyren 16:09, 26 Sep 2005 (EST), being fashionably late :::: Erm, I have been outed as crazy hehe and I even use the term tank. Of course Warriors do not need as much oil, but still they make good placed to hide behind ;-) --Xeeron 20:00, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) 5 arguments for tanks in platemail being kinda funny. #They take less damage to gain less adrenaline when being hit. #There is enough armor ignoring and armor penetration in the game. #Skills that increase armor make warriors and Rangers armor bonus look weak. #Skills that Block, Evade and Miss. #Skills that convert taken damage into healing or into damage on the foe. ::Less damage = less adrenalin?? Also armor ignoring and armor penetration is rarely used in PvE, the main area where tanking is used. You are correct in stating that correctly set up, even squishies can tank in combination with a good protection monk, however it is nicer to have someone who can survive on his/her own for a few seconds when the healer is busy and does not rely on enchantment type spells for his high armor, since they can be removed. That being said, of course my warrior uses gladiator armor. It might make tanking a tad more difficult because of the armor, but it pays of for sure when I see the full group I aggroed laying on their backs 50% of the time due to meteor shower hehe. ::On a rather unrelated side note: Meteor shower is the way to go for Defend North Kryta. Did this yesterday with a group with 3 echo nukers, plus my warrior's meteor shower (2 monks, 3 nukers, 2 tanks, 1 smiter E/mo), made the quest look easy hehe --Xeeron 20:57, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) antonyms... If the antonym of a tank is a "squishy", then the definition is incorrect. People might sterotype all caster professions as squiishies, and most of the time they would be right. But the current definition allows certain characters to be both tank and squishy. What's a rough estimate of % population of Necros that wear the AL70 armor btw? I noticed this article excludes them as being the squishiest. -PanSola 05:46, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :In PvP I think the 70 AL is probably predominantly popular. I know *I* never leave home without it :P. Holy damage is fairly rare in the arena (unless I'm playing my monk :P) Shandy 06:34, 9 December 2005 (UTC) ::In PvP, I think people tend to take whatever armor set gives them the most energy. But anyway, "squishy" is an adjective the way the article describes it (and I'd agree). "Tank" would be a noun or a verb, though I suppose it wouldn't be so weird to turn squishy into a noun (such as "squishies"). My view, though I don't know if people would agree, is it describes the non-armoredness of a character and so the noun would mean characters with low armor. If an elementalist piled on armor of earth and kinetic, I wouldn't still call him squishy. --Fyren 08:42, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :::In that case squishy would be the antonym of Warrior as opposed to Tank right? -PanSola 07:54, 14 December 2005 (UTC) The odd one out so if warriors and stuff are tanks (possibly chewies), Casters are squishies, i guess that makes us rangers crunchies!--Daniel Rendat 22:23, 31 December 2006 (CST)